AKB0048: Alternate path
by Sweetangel823
Summary: What if Chieri had not changed her mind about graduating? What would have happened? Would the balance in No Name had become corrupted? Would Nagisa succeed Acchan? Who would have become Centre Nova? Would someone even become Centre Nova? Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue: The New General Elections

**I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Chieri hadn't changed her mind about graduating in Next Stage, so I decided to write a fanfic based on that. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AKB0048 nor it's characters.**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

**Prologue: The New General Elections**

The arena seemed deadly quiet as Chieri made her way towards the scene. Nagisa could tell that she was having trouble breathing; who couldn't? Chieri seemed to almost loose her balance as she made her way up the few steps to the scene, but she eventually got to the mic, receiving a trophy with the number 6 on from Toku-san the 3rd. She took a hold of the mic, and now everyone could hear her strained breathing.

"I… I'm a 77th generation… understudy… Sono… Sono Chieri…" The bluenette talked with several pauses to breathe, and everyone in the hall gasped when she once again almost lost her balance, accidentally hitting the mic.

As Chieri began a new attempt to say something, Nagisa could tell that she was conflicting with herself about something. Her fans would perhaps not notice, but for someone who spent a great deal of her time with Chieri, it was rather easy to tell.

"I'm… I… I'm… I want to say… that I…" Everyone could tell that the Idol was struggling, and several screams of her names could be heard, bringing tears to Chieri's eyes. She took several deep breaths, and seemed to calm down, if only just a little. Then she dropped the bomb.

"I want to say that… I, Sono Chieri, 77th generation understudy, am going to graduate from AKB0048!"

Silence. Then mistrusting screams from all of her fans. Chieri backed away from the mic, and bowed, and then returning to her place before the mic.

"To get this rank, number 6, in the new general elections, I'm glad to know that that many of you support me, however, I don't deserve that honour." More screams from the audience.

"I was born to a very rich family, the CEO of Zodiac, and my father was against me joining 00. When I ran away and did it anyways, he planned to bring be back by force, but changed his mind. He put a great amount of money into advisement for me." No one in the audience seemed to believe her.

"The commercial for I-girls-noodles, which many of you think I'm in, I'm not. That was an actor father casted to make it look like me. Everything, which have made my popularity-level rise, isn't my effort. It's father's money. Therefor, I'm graduating. It isn't fair that I, who have my father's money behind me, am a part of 00, which should be based on talent and hard work, not unfair methods." The tears were streaming down her face. "I am going to graduate, and this will be the last time you see me on stage." She turned so that she faced Nagisa directly.

"Nagisa, don't try to make me stay, because I've made up my mind. Don't look back, sing on top of your lungs, and make your presence known!" She yelled, while Nagisa had frozen. Those last words, they were the exact same words as Acchan the 13th had told her in her dream! As Nagisa looked back on Chieri, the former had already turned to the audience again.

"Everyone, I'm sorry!" She bowed again. "I'm Sono Chieri. Former understudy and member of AKB0048. Thank you for being so kind to me!"

She went away from the mic, and over to the seat for the 6th-placer. She put her trophy there, and left the stage to the side, trying to ignore the screams of her fans.

* * *

The rest of the elections went by in a blur for Nagisa, she could remember Takamina dropping a place from the early rankings, and Yuko announcing her goal of becoming Centre Nova, but not much else. She could only think of the words Chieri had said.

* * *

**This is the prologue, and it takes place in the equivalent of episode 17. **

**Before anyone comes screaming at me, this is an AU, which means it's an alternate universe, and that it's not really bound to the happenings of the real show. That means that this story doesn't take place in the same universe as neither of my other fanfics unless stated otherwise^^**


	2. Chapter 1: The Forbidden Star

**Well, here you go^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's very similar to the original anime^^; Also, remember to read the authors note on after the chapter^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AKB0048, nor it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Forbidden Star**

Nagisa, along with her fellow non-elected understudies didn't have a lot to do; All the attention was on the elected members, as well as speculations on where Chieri had gone to. Even Nagisa wasn't sure. She had talked a little with Chieri on the phone, but the taller had simply refused to tell her anything.  
While having nothing else to do, the remaining parts of the 77th and 75th generation spent a lot of their time in one of the many practice rooms of 00. They were dancing all of the songs until they could do them in their sleep. As Ushiyama was training the Elected members, they had to supervise their-selves, so they shifted positions so that everyone - well, except Sonata, who would not stick to the point or concentrate – would be the one watching to make sure that everyone was in sync.  
As they danced through Koisuru Fortune Cookie of the 10th time in a row, a knock resonated in the room, and the door opened. Wanibuchi Megumi stood there. "Tsubasa wants to speak with everyone." She said. "Please hurry. You can shower afterwards."  
The understudies in the room nodded, and followed Megumi, glad to have something else than practising to do. Megumi quickly led them to the for once empty stage, where everyone got seated, and they noticed that all the members – including the elected ones – were there. Tsubasa stood in front of the members, one hand holding her iPad looking device, and one on her hip.

"We will hold a guerrilla live in a week." She said, turning on a hologram on a planet. "This is Baltistar, a planet completely under the entertainment ban. Here, resistance forces seeking liberation from militaric rule have been embroiled in a lengthy civil war against DES forces. This is the first attack concert after the General Elections. The performers will be the elected members! As we will bring a full member performance, one of the understudies have been chosen to take Chieri's place. The one chosen is Kanata, as you have the most experience."

The understudies gasped, and Sonata hugged her bigger sister, who just stared, not really knowing what to say for a moment. She would preform with the elected members?

Tsubasa continued as if she hadn't more or less promoted Kanata into a special position. "To prevent the resistance from gaining any more momentum, we can expect military to get involved as well. In response, we will be strengthening our defence team. The 76th generation understudies will launch in LAS, as well as the unelected successors and defend the concert in conjunction with WOTA's commando unit. As for the 77th generation understudies, I have a very important mission for you girls."

"Okay!" The mentioned members replied, the 77th generation a little bit hesitantly, as they didn't know what kind of mission it was.

* * *

**A week later.**

"Here it is." Suzuko's timid voice was heard, as its bearer went over to a metal door. She placed a machine at the floor of it, and made sure, by putting tape over corners, that as much of the gas from the machine would go inside of the room on the other side of the door. She put on a gas mask, and her fellow 77th generation understudies did the same. Suzuko flipped a switch and the understudies could hear a noise that sounded like a faint blowing wind. Even though they didn't see it, they knew that the rather small square machine was emitting a gas, which would knock anyone in the room on the other side of the metal door out.  
They waited until they heard coughing sounds, and then thumps before they went inside.  
"This is the 77th generation understudies." Yukas voice sounded in their earpieces, which they knew were connected to the Katyusha, which was on stand-by a distance from Baltistar. "Infiltration successful. WOTA's intel was correct. The transport was carrying boys bound for forced labour."  
The six girls headed over to each boy, taking off their name-plates, and switching the information on them, by using a special program they had all gotten installed on their phones. Lucky enough, Suzuko had had backups of all the girls' personality, as she had suspected someone would forget their phone, and she was correct. Sonata, being Sonata, had forgotten her phone in the dorms, so Suzuko changed 'Sonata's' name-plate as well.  
They stiffened as they heard Tsubasa reply in their ears, not wanting to miss a single word.  
"Your targert, Vegastar, is a D.G.T.O. military base constructed to maintain stability at Baltistar. For some reason, there have been reports of high government officials, powerful businessmen, investors, and academics visiting this place regularly. I want you to find out first and foremost; Are these reports true, and if so, why. Any further information transmission will be through an encrypted channel. Good luck."  
The understudies didn't reply, not wanted to risk to be discovered. They moved the boys' unconscious forms into a room in the back of the transporter, knowing that they'd be out for hours, so they didn't need to worry. They also changed into the overalls of the boys, so that they would blend in better.

"I guess this is our big moment, huh?" Nagisa sighed, hitting the subject of hers, Yukas, and Orine's thoughts. "I wish Chieri would have been here with us… I wish she wouldn't have graduated…"  
"Nagisa-san, even if she hadn't graduated, she would still not be by our side. She'd been singing as an elected member." Suzuko replied with her soft voice. "We need to focus at the mission at hand."  
"An undercover operation, huh?" Orine said, clearly worried and nervous. "My heart's pounding… Do you think these disguises will work?"  
"Of course they will. We have plugged most of the loopholes to our cover. Besides, this is were our training'll pay off!" Yuka said. She acted a lot more confident than she were, but if there was one thing that she had learned about Orine, it was that if you were unsure around the timid girl, you shouldn't show it. Suzuko, however, seemed to have changed completely – the quiet, observing girl was not there, and a leader-character had taken her place.  
"We'll conquer any dangers that lie in front of us! Come on, you punks! Let's do this!" She was met with rather half-hearted 'Yeah'-s.

"But still, this is a dangerous and frightening undercover mission…" Makoto said, being her usual negative self. "We'll get caught for sure!" This time, it was Yuka's turn to reply.  
"Yeah, we will…" She said, hitting Makoto on the head lightly. "If you keep that attitude going."  
"Come on Grumbly!" Sonata chimed in, using her nickname on the older girl. "You're going to smash them with your grumbly-ness!"

* * *

The 'boys' waited until they had docked with Vegastar, and when they did, they was immediately met up with an officer, who checked their ID's. After being satisfied, he handed them back, and spoke to them with a rather harsh voice.

"You brats will be working odd jobs for the supply corps. If you want to go home sooner, then you'd better put your backs into it."  
Keeping up the act, the understudies replied with a "Yes, sir!" which seemed to please the officer, at least a little, and he turned to a man pushing a cleaning machine. "Private Higashino!" He called, who turned, and answered with a questioning "Yes, sir?" The officer sighed.  
"I'm putting you in charge of these boots. Show them the ropes." The man named Higashino didn't seem to really want to, but eventually, he said, saluting:

"Aye, aye, sir!"

* * *

At the Flying Get, the elected members were getting ready, changing into their performance uniforms. Yukirin came over with a uniform to Kanata.  
"Here you go." She said with a smile. 'At least this time, you will preform.' She continued in her thoughts as Kanata put the uniform on, and switched up the ribbon in her hair to one made the same way as the uniform, meaning it would change colour when the rest of the uniform did. As she finished, her face grew grim, and Takamina, along with Yuuko, came over to her.  
"Why the grim face?" The taller of the successor asked. She was wearing a grin, and, in that moment, seemed as if she didn't worry about anything.  
"Worried about our undercover agents?" Takamina asked, guessing Kanata's thoughts. "I am too, but they are more than capable of taking care of themselves. And we'll be the centre off attention, which means they will have quite an easy time to get in and out unnoticed."  
"Takamina-san, Yuuko-san!" Kanata said, a bit surprised as she had not noticed them. She sighed. " I know that they are perfectly fine on their own, but I can't help but worry, after all, I'm the captain for the understudies. But I guess the best thing I can do now, is make them proud by taking the spotlight from them… At least of a moment.." She smiled, the successor's words had struck her worry by the core, and lifted her spirit with her simple words. Yuuko grinned at her response, cutting off Takamina.  
"That's the spirit!" She tackle-hugged Kanata, knowing that while embarrassing Kanata, she made Takamina feel kind of glad that it wasn't _her_ for once that Yuuko attacked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Higashino was putting the understudies in hard work. He followed them - or rather dragging them – everywhere, complaining, and telling them how to do the job better all the while.

"C'mon! Put yer back in it!" He called at Yuka, who was currently sweeping the floors, complaining to herself that her back was going to kill her the next day. Higashino acted like he had not heard her. "Pick up the pace, or yer gonna be here forever!", making Yuka flinch, with a "S-Sir!"

* * *

Nagisa and Orine was cleaning the uniforms of all the workers of VEgastar, resulting in huge piles of clothes all over the room.  
"There is a whole lot – a helluva lot of clothes left." Nagisa said when she for once stretched her back after having been bent over for several minutes straight.  
"Yeah, man." Orine replied, stumbling over the words. She was not yet completely used to words like those. They had decided to keep up the act, even if they were alone, because there were surely security cameras all over the place.

"Here ye go. Next load." Higashino came in with a rather huge pile of clothes in a trolley.  
"Chop, chop, get it going!" He said as he turned around, as if he had not seen that they were already working, making Orine sigh in defeat.

"Yeah… Dude…" Nagisa replied, voicing her thoughts.

* * *

Suzuko and Sonata had gotten the carrying boxes-job, which were unfortunate for them, as Higashino insisted on checking them almost every minute, and when he stayed for a little longer than he usually did, it was just to criticize them, no matter their (/Sonata's) complaints.  
"C'mon. Yer pathetic. That ain't even heavy."

* * *

When they were all finally done with their respective jobs, Higashino let them have a 5-minute pause, much to the relief of the girls/'boys'.  
"M-my back…" Yuka complained, and got similar comments from the others.

"Yer a crop o' useless 'cruits, ye lot. Don't expect to get any grub before yer all done with the jobs." He sighed, and started talking to himself, loud enough for the understudies to hear. "Sheesh! Why do I gotta babysit these runts?" He walked away from them, hitting the air with his fist. "That asshole lieutenant."

As soon as Higashino was out of hearing distance, Sonata exclaimed.  
"That old man's annoying!"  
"This work sure isn't easy…" Nagisa stated, before noticing their group was one short. "Hey? Where's Makoto?" She asked.  
"Where did she get off to?" Yuka continued.

* * *

Nagisa, Orine and Yuka found Makoto a few minutes later, washing the toilets furiously.  
"Makoto?" Nagisa asked.  
"What's gotten into you?" Yuka continued. "You're more pumped up than usual."  
"Do you enjoy scrubbing toilets?" Orine asked innocently.

"Who cares if I've gotta scrub toilets or whatever?" Makoto replied with her own question. "I'm just a lowly unelected member."  
So that's what it was about all along, the other three understudies thought, but they were interrupted from saying anything by Suzuko, who came inside the door, with Sonata behind her.

"The _Katyusha_ just gave us signal to start the operation." She said, alerting the rest of the understudies.  
"Dude!" Sonata replied, cheerful as usual.

* * *

"All right everyone!" Takamina called, and all the elected members plus Kanata, the unelected successors and the 76th generation understudies joined in a circle with their hands outstretched, linking their hands together with their fingers. "One, two!" She called.

"Always thankful, calm, kind and just!" Everyone responded, by routine.

"Are you following your hearts?" The captain continued, and got a confident "Yes,sir!" back, to which they all called:  
"AKB0048!"

The 76th generation understudies and the unelected successors hurried into their respective Live Assault Suit, and the elected members went on the stage of the Flying Get. Tsubasa's voice was heard in the speakers.

"We are now dispatching from the _Katyusha_, and will go down on Baltistar in the Flying Get. Be ready to go out there any minute now." She said, as everyone felt a slight rumble through the ship.

* * *

As the girls were about to split up into groups, to investigate Vegastar, they heard a voice in the speakers, as well as an alarming noise.  
"00 attack on Baltistar! I repeat 00 attack on Baltistar! Interception squad, move out! Suppress all entertainment activities at once!"

"So it has started, huh?" Nagisa sighed. This would be the final proof of Chieri's graduation. Yuka nodded.

"Yeah… All right then. Time to split into teams, and begin our mission."  
"Roger!" Came the answer from the rest of the understudies.

* * *

Down on Baltastar, a crowd had gathered in a venue, and it was getting rather crowded. They were silent (well, as silent as a crowd of thousands can be) until they heard a voice.

"All right everyone!" Yuuko called through the speakers of the Flying Get. "Let's make it wild!"

The croud's cheering exploded as Heavy Rotation sprung into play.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 00's LAS were circling around the Flying Get, to be able to spot any DES quickly.  
The voice of Kitarie sounded in each of the units.  
"They're here. All units, fan out!"

The answer came immediately: "Roger!"

"This is the first stage for the Elected members…" Megumi said, as she had been temporarily promoted to understudy captain, due to Kanata being on stage. "We're not going to let DES through!" Supportive cheers sounded in the built-in speakers of her LAS.

* * *

The Suzuko, Sonata, and Orine group were in one of the hangars, trying to get a good look at what kind of military weaponry from Vegastar which was used by DES. They had started with looking themselves, until Suzuko had come up with the idea of using their phones to take pictures, and then look at them. As Sonata had forgot hers at Akibastar, and Orine was standing guard, Suzuko was the only one taking the pictures. She did get some very good high-quality pictures, which would serve 00 well.

Coincidentally, the other group, consisting of Nagisa, Yuka and Makoto, had also found their way to another hangar.  
"Is this all a hangar?" Makoto asked, slightly terrified by the amounts of fire-power Vegastar had.  
"It seams like it…" Yuka replied, feeling similarly as her friend. As they turned to leave, Nagisa stopped, trying to listen carefully.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Heavy Rotation?" she asked, stunning her two friends. They listened carefully, and… There was a faint tune that they could hear, but it was too faint to tell what song. Nagisa started walking towards yet another metal door with the label "Keep out", and sure enough, it was Heavy Rotation sounding from that other side of the door.  
"Nagisa, your hearing abilities scare me sometimes…" Yuka said as she recognized the song.  
"But… Why would a 00-song be playing in a DES base?" Makoto asked, sounding as puzzled as they all felt.  
"Maybe… They're monitoring the Guerilla Live. It would make sense to play it, since Yuuko-san is centre…" Nagisa replied waveringly.  
"It's worth investigating!" Yuka finished, and they ran over to the code machine, trying to crack it with a code breaker, with no result, much to the girls' demise.

"Hey, what about that?" Makoto asked, pointing. Turning around, Yuka and Nagisa noticed a ventilation system, which they could use to get inside of the room on the other side of that door.  
Said, and done. In a few minutes, the three girls had made it inside the vents, and closed behind them, to avoid being discovered.

As they moved, the sound of the song well known to the three, they came closer to an end of the vent system. As they got close enough, they saw a… Gambling arena.

"Now, it has begun!" A woman in a rather revealing, silly-looking bunny-dress called to the people who had gathered. "Here's today's main race! Baltistar, where entertainment is strictly prohibited… How will 00 respond in the face of the military might of Vegastar? The main force will consist of DES's pride and joy, it's unmanned Zodiac battle mechas! DES's elite commandos are also raring to go! How many minutes will 00 be able to continue their concert?

Nagisa, Yuka and Makoto heard several bets, none going over 25 minutes. People were betting huge amounts of money. They hid behind a rail, and took up their phones to be able to converse with each other, without speaking. Yuka was done writing first, so she showed what she had to say.

**That's the guerrilla concert they're holding right now!**

Nagisa showed her next.

**They're betting money on how long 00 can continue! It's a casino!**

Makoto and Yuka didn't gasp or anything, they had figured it out as well, and they didn't want to show their presence. Makoto continued.

**No doubt about it… They're doing that on every guerrilla live 00 holds! That's why the high-class people come here regulary!**

**Which means… That 00 is helping funding DES!** Yuka replied, terrified.

**That's so low!** Makoto wrote.

**And this… It's not only a casino… It's an illegal underground casino! **Yuka continued.

**They're against entertainment on the surface, but make a huge load of money behind the scenes! They're not low! They're not even on the scale!** Nagisa exclaimed through the text, to which Yuka flipped up her latest message.

**Let's move in and get a closer look. Make sure to photo everything!**

Yuka ran over a large crane like construction, to the main announcement board in the room. Everyone below her was too busy with betting, that they didn't notice her. Meanwhile, Makoto recorded a bit of the betting, as well as taking a few pictures. Nagisa took several pictures of the monitors, the people betting, the bunny-dressed lady, etc, before running over to Yuka, avoiding being discovered as well.  
Makoto, who was afraid of heights looked down at the wrong moment, and got dizzy, making her slip. As she caught on to the crane-like construction, the hat she was wearing covering her long hair fell off, and she immediately got identified as a 00 member.  
The three members realized they had to run for it, and immediately dashed , back over the construction, and ran.

They did eventually get surrounded, and would've gotten taken to jail, if it weren't that they had been standing on a garbage chute. Just as the officer who had assigned them to Higashino took his first step forward to arrest them, the chute opened, and the three girls fell down, safe for the moment.  
A minute later, they landed in the garbage plant, and a voice called in the speakers.  
"00-members have infiltrated the base! You are ordered to capture them on sight!"

* * *

In a vent, not too far from the hangar that they had been photographing, Suzuko, Sonata and Orine had hid as soon as they had heard the message.  
"Wha..?" Sonata began, but got cut of by Suzuko, who had covered her friend/idol's mouth, as she heard a group of soldiers passing below them.  
"They found Grumbly's team?" Sonata asked when Suzuko removed her hand.  
"I hope they're okay…" Orine replied, just as their ear-pieces started buzzing, so they put them to their ears, hearing Yuka's voice.

"Girls, do you hear me?" She asked.  
"Thank goodness you're okay!"Orine replied relieved, but stiffened as she heard Makoto groan.  
"We're supposed to communicate in code!" Suzuko's voice cut in.  
"This is not the time to worry about that!" Yuka exclaimed, and knowing that Tsubasa was listening as well, she continued. "The reason there have been reports of high-ups gathering here at Vegastar, is because there is a gambling arena here. The high-ups are betting money on 00's concerts!"  
"So the immense profit of the D.G.T.O. is gained by supporting illegal entertainment on the black market." Tsubasa cut in, as a state of fact.  
"We are completely sure on our matter, and have evidence." Nagisa continued.  
"It all makes sense now…" Tsubasa replied. "I knew it was too easy to be true when we saved Chieri, Sonata and Yukirin… Every time when DES's attacks was far too weak to be true, it was just to heighten the excitement, wasn't it?" She asked herself. "Those cowards!"

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone in Vegastar was running around like chickens, looking for a certain team of understudies. Little did they know that it was _two_ teams of understudies. As divisions of soldiers ran around looking, yet another message sounded in the speakers. "00 has stolen vital D.G.T.O. secrets and escaped! Don't let a single one get away!"

The soldiers hurried around too much to look through a door which were half open – behind of which the three sources of the soldiers sudden extra work were hiding.  
"Wow. Look at all those soldiers." Nagisa said, almost in awe.  
"How are we going to get through _that?_" Yuka replied.  
Behind the two of them, their third team-member sat sulking.

"I'm sorry, everyone." She said, tears in her voice. "It's all my fault… Because of my clumsiness, we got into this situation."  
"Makoto…" The other two girls gasped, not really knowing what to do.  
"Nothing about me is right, and nothing I do goes right either… I'm just trash… Complete rubbish! You guys should leave me here, where I belong, in this garbage dump!" Not realizing the transmission to the other team was still on, Makoto winced when Orine replied.  
"Don't give up! We haven't completed our mission yet!" Nagisa, Yuka, and Makoto were all surprised – not of her words, but with the voice she said them. She sounded almost hurried, and a bit out of breath.

* * *

In the control room of Vegastar, everyone was looking on screens from the various security cameras, searching for the girls. For some reason one of the screens were black.  
"Someone find out what the problem is with the black screen of the garbage dump!" The head in charge called. "We need to be able to view all the areas of Vegastar!"  
Immediately, the two soldiers standing guard left the room, to look for the problem. Almost immediately, they heard a cracking noise, and the vent above them fell to the floor. Out came three small – at least compared to the men working there – figures. In the fall, they whipped up their Micsabers, and switched the blade out, setting it to stunning mode.  
As the three girls – namely Suzuko, Orine and Sonata – had surprise on their side, they quickly knocked all the men in the room out, with fitting battle cries. Sonata, of course, couldn't help but gloat at the situation. She chuckled mockingly and said: "Total domination!"  
The three swiftly backtied the three men, and dragged them into a cabinet, which they closed, and put a heavy case in front of it. Suzuko turned to the other two.  
"We'll start look for a way out of here." They nodded, and Orine touched her earpiece, extending the Mic in it, and Suzuko went over to the main computer.  
"The elected members, Kanata-san, as well as the rest of the understudies and successors are risking their lives. Now that we've discovered the twisted purpose their efforts are being put to, how can we run away without you? I absolutely refuse to!" She called.

Nagisa and Yuka said nothing, as they knew Orine was speaking to Makoto, who once again winced. However, before Makoto got the chance to reply, Suzuko chimed in.  
"Found it. There is a massive nuclear reactor in the center of this asteroid. If we are able to shut it down, we'll cut the power supply to all of Vegastar, which will cause a mass blackout."  
"A mass blackout?" Makoto asked.  
Yuka smiled as she realized Orine had gotten to Makoto. "That will take out the cameras and security systems!"  
"And the casino too!" Nagisa exclaimed, to which Yuka fistpumped.  
"It's a bit aggressive, however, that's just as 00 does things!"  
"Yeah, lets do it!" Nagisa continued!

Suzuko, Sonata, and Orine froze as they heard the voice of the 'bunny-girl', as Sonata called her, and they realized that the security cameras we're filming the casino too, when they found the screen.  
"Goodness, events have taken a shocking turn! It appears 00 is aiming to shut down the reactor, and use that opportunity to escape! Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have a surprise race on our hands! The three 00 members, confirmed to be Makoto Yokomizo, Ichijo Yuka, and Motomiya Nagisa, does seem to have help from the inside! The security cameras have recorded them talking to other people, through some kind of transmitter, but it is unknown to who, or where this person is! Do you think 00 can make it to the reactor? Or will DES forces stop them in their tracks? Will the inside agent get captured? What will happen? Place your bets now!"

The three undiscovered understudies swiftly made it to the hangar, which they realized now was the same room as the reactor room, as the attention were all on the other three, they avoided being discovered rather easily.  
"If we're going to be able to shut down the reactor, we need to get the DES soldiers away from it."  
"Um, do you mean we need a decoy?" Orine asked Suzuko, but before Suzuko had the chance to reply Sonata interrupted them.  
"Hey… Can't we" She smiled childishly and pointed towards a huge DES suit. "use that?"

The remaining three understudies made it to the reactor room as well, and Yuka used a spy telescope to be able to get a look of the room, before heading in. She handed it to Nagisa, who looked as well.  
"There are so many DES troops!" She gasped. "Unless we get a pretty good distraction, they we won't even get close to the reactor!"  
Their thoughts were interrupted by an un-mistakable sound of a machine flying, they looked up, and realized that one of the DES' robots were running amok. When they looked closer, they recognised the three silouettes.  
"Nagisa, I think you just got our distraction." Yuka replied. To which Nagisa laughed nervously. Makoto were quiet, and just watching the scene. For some reason, it did amuse her a little.

* * *

**Inside of the DES machine.**

"We have arrived at the reactor." Suzuko told everyone through their ear-pieces. "We have visual DES troops."  
"Wh-where are the brakes?"Orine asked, clearly worrying over other things than the DES around them.  
"Here?" Sonata pushed a button on one of the control stick, causing the machine to start shooting everywhere, wreaking total havoc around them.

* * *

"This is our chance!" Yuka exclaimed, and dashed forward to one of the machine guns nearby. "Move out!"  
"Roger!" Nagisa followed her, and grabbed a hold of another. Both of them started shooting all around, to help the other team.

Makoto, on the other hand, first made an attempt to follow, but realized she didn't dare. As another explosion made the ground rumble, she fell.  
"Those five are so good!" She slumped down. "…I on the other hand… I'm just…"

She jerked up when she heard a familiar voice. "There it is! Makocchi's signature move: the face-in-the-knees!"  
"Higashino-san?!" The idol exclaimed.  
"Really, ya can't beat seeing Makocchi's gloominess in person. I went way outta my way to save ya, ya know? Why're ya running off into danger again? Well, I'm glad I caught a glimpse of something special, though."  
Makoto was way to dumbfolded to really understand more than a few of his words. When it sank in she replied.  
"…Saved us?"  
"I'm one of DES' closest 00 fans! Private Higashino, at yer service!" He paused. "…Don't tell the officer, will ye'?"  
Makoto gasped. Higashino, out of all people, had been the one who had made them fall down the garbage shaft, into temporary safety! The Higashino who had put them so hard to work, was a 00-fan!  
"Well, yer teammates are off fighting… What're ya doing here, Makocchi?" He asked, not facing her.  
"I… I'd only get in their way." She turned back into her 'face-in-the-knees' position, and with crying in her voice, she continued. "I'm useless as an idol… I'm even useless on this mission… No matter what I do, I'm utterly useless at it."

Higashino turned his head towards her. "Useless through-and-through, eh? Yer an embarrassment to the rest of us Naniwastar folk." At his words, Makoto yanked up again. 'Us Naniwastar folk'?

"Ya can't nail a punchline, yer yellow-bellied, and ya act like a buffoon."  
"You don't have to spell it out!" She exclaimed, annoyed.  
Ignoring her words, he continued. "But even so, I wanted to support a coward like ya, so I voted for ya in the General Elections."  
"For me?"  
"Ya bet! 4 times! I had to save up the peanuts they pay us! Besides," he leaned over towards Makoto, who jerked backwards. "voting ain't about numbers!" Closing the distance between their faces, he was mere inches away when he continued. "It's about heart! It's about love! Ain't it?"  
"R-Right!" She replied, intimidated. "But why a coward like me?"  
Higashino rose back up. "Funny how it happened. Ya were like a flightless bird, embarrassing yerself, and completely useless… But ya never tried to hide it, and ya never got yer act together. As I watched your endless failure, something warm stirred in my listless heart." He smiled, which Makoto realized must've been the first time she saw him do that. "Ye've encouraged me a lot, Makocchi."

"Higashino-san…" Makoto smiled back, but it turned into a frown as she looked at Suzuko's team, and HIgashino voiced her thoughts.  
"Looks like they're having trouble. If they manage to pull the emergency control lever at the bottom, it'll stop the reactor." Makoto looked at the bridge leading out to the middle of the pit of which the emergency lever was at the bottom, and realized something.  
"Higashino-san." She turned to the man, with a determined look in her eyes.

As Nagisa stopped shooting for a second, she noticed Makoto, and… Higashino! They were running towards the reactor pit.  
"Makoto?!" She exclaimed, catching Yuka's attention.  
"What is she doing there?!" Yuka voiced both the girl's confused thoughts.

* * *

As Makoto and Higashino reached the end of the bridge, Makoto looked down and froze. "_That_'s the control module?!" She turned to Higashino, who nodded, and tied the rope they had taken from the belt of one of the unconscious DES troops, to her waist and left leg.  
"If ya pull the lever in the middle…" Higashino said, and Makoto's grip on the metal stick she was holding hardened.  
"…It'll cause a mass blackout…" Makoto continued.  
"This is a bad idea, Makocchi!" Higashino exclaimed as he tied the other end of the rope to the bridge. "Let's call it quits! It's way too dangerous!"  
"I've got nothing to lose!" Makoto replied, sounding determined for once. She turned around, and revealed that she was quite the opposite of what she had sounded like. "I can't fly like the others, and I'm not optimistic at all…" She turned around fully.

"So I'll just be pessimistic!" She shouted, which all the other girls could hear through their transmission, and they all let out surprised and worried cries.  
"I'll turn toward tomorrow, and fail with all of my might! As the understudy in charge of always being in the pits, I, Yokomizo Makoto, will fall away!" She leaned backwards with closed eyes, and kept them closed until she suddenly heard a small "Lala~", to which she opened her eyes, and saw… Her very own Kirara. The fact that her ponytail had fallen apart, she couldn't care less in that very moment. She turned around, so that she was facing the right way, and readied her swing. She swung when it got inside of range…

And missed. Due to her sudden stop, she dropped the staff. As she swung back upwards, she turned once again, she rose her right foot and when she swung downwards, she yelled: "One more shoot!", and made a backside foot kick.

She not only hit the lever; she hit it with such force that it broke on the middle. She smiled as the lights around her blacked out. She felt a shivering, and realized Higashino was pulling her up. The Kirara circled around her, chirping happily.

* * *

Cries of happiness echoed in the DES machine that Suzuko's team had taken.  
"Whell done, Grumbly!" Sonata exclaimed. "From now on out, I'm upgrading you to Grumblator!"  
"Amazing!" Orine exclaimed.  
"She did it!" Suzuko continued.

* * *

"All right!" Nagisa cheered.  
"Mission complete!" Yuka called in her ear-mic.

"Well done everyone!" Tusbasa's voice sounded in their ears.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really similar to the episode, but since Chieri is barely in (It was Makoto's episode) the it, I didn't really had much to work of. I did what I could to change it, and I hope it's all right.**

**Also, Kanata's temporary promotion, I felt she didn't get what she deserved in the anime. I plan on changing that. There might still be some kind of the Takamina/Kanata situation that there is in the anime (As of now, I don't plan having any romance in this, except of course, Yuuko's teasing.)**

**In one of the episodes, Yuuko is singing by the turbines, and Nagisa can tell it's her, when the others can't (at least in the beginning), thus the "Nagisa, your hearing abilities scare me sometimes…" from Yuka^^**


	3. Chapter 2: Inheritor of the name

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it^^  
As in the previous chapter, make sure to read the authors notes last in the chapter, there are some explanations about different things I did/didn't include.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own AKB0048 nor it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Inheritor of the name  
**

When the idols got back from Baltistar and Vegastar, they realized that due to Kanata getting Chieri's position, she had suddenly gotten a huge push in popularity. It wasn't anything compared to the rest of the elected members though, but was a lot more than what she had had before the General Elections. Kanata had gotten _all_ Chieri's parts in the Election Senbatsu, which, of course, included the ranked girls' busy scheme.  
Even though Kanata was happy over being able to preform with the elected members, she couldn't help but feel she didn't really deserve it. _She_ hadn't been the one ranked. She was the last minute resort; she kept her thoughts to herself, and did her best, as usual.  
One thing she _was _genuinely happy about was the rumours about Mimori, and when she would succeed. Most of the guesses were incredibly soon. As the other girl's friend and captain, she wished that the rumours would turn out to be true. There was also a lot of rumours going on centred around Kanata herself, many with similar subjects.

"Everyone! Are you ready?" Tsubasa called. She was standing in front of the stage, with Ushiyama to her right, and the camerawoman from Atamistar to her left.  
"The show's tomorrow! Put your best foot forward!" Ushiyama continued. Everyone replied with a "Got it!".  
"Hey, it's that camerawoman…" Yuka said quietly. Orine nodded.  
"What's she doing here?" The timid of the two continued. Sonata had now also noticed the woman, and an mischievous grin curved her lips.  
"Uh-oh, Grumblator." She said, effectively getting Makoto's attention. "You don't have your pads today." She lifted her hands to her chest, as to prove her point.  
"Eh? Shoot!" Makoto replied quietly, clearly a bit panicked at Sonata's words.

Tsubasa, who had gotten used to the occasional talking of the younger idols, ignored Makoto and Sonata.  
"This is our group's new camerawoman." She said, sighing, when the other woman skipped a step ahead and posed.  
"At your ervice-say!" She said peppily. "Freelance camerawoman Minamino Mikako here! Believe it or not, I'm the former Minegeshi Minami the 5th, aka Miichan!"

The only one of the understudies (as well as the younger sucessors), who didn't seem surprised, was Suzuko. She had recognized Miichan on the spot, but, as usual, hadn't say anything.

"WHAAAT?!"

As the first few beats of _RESET_ sounded through the speakers, the understudies gathered around Suzuko who opened up an image of the former Miichan in her phone.  
"I-it's true!" Makoto exclaimed, quickly followed by Yuka.  
"You can't be serious!"  
"It's nothing new." Suzuko replied. "She's been among the Centre Nova portraits in the dorm this whole time."  
"Chan-Mimo, nice pose!" The former Centre Nova called, snapping a photo. "Lovely figure! Like an odel-may! Sexy, Sexy!"

"Okay, understudies turn!" Ushiyama called, and _Chance wo Junban_ started to play. The non-elected understudies quickly entered the stage, and started to dance. They weren't as radiant as the elected members, whom had attracted Kirara's, and a certain successor was not impressed.  
"What an utter disappointment." Yuko muttered, watching the understudies with a critical eye. She rose up. "Come on, what happened to you?" She called, interrupting the rehersal.  
"Nagisa!" She called out. "You've got to be kidding me! You've got more radiance in you than that! Was it just a fluke of beginners luck at Lancastar?" She stopped, realizing what she was doing. "I'm sorry." She turned and left, leaving a sort of shameful Nagisa, and puzzled understudies and successors behind.  
"Oh my, what could have happened to her?" Miichan asked, to which Ushiyama sighed. He had so clearly seen exactly what Yuko was complaining about.  
"Don't worry about Yuko… More importantly, Nagisa." He said, effectively getting the understudy's attention. "Come with me. We need to talk." He turned, and walked outside, making Nagisa hurry after him.  
"Do you think Yuko is all right?" Tomochin asked, turning to Sayaka, but it was Sae, who sat next to the fitness centred idol, who answered.  
"Do you think it might be the pressure of first place that's getting to her?"  
"She's made of stronger stuff than that! She'll just blast straight through what hinders her, and continue forward like if nothing happened; With a grin on her face!"Sayaka replied, making all three laugh.

"Mayuyu?" Yukirin walked over to her non-human friend, who had started look around, as if searching for something. "What is it?" she asked.  
"Tsubasa already left." Came the answer.  
"She's been awfully busy lately."  
"Nyan-Nyan gets the feeling that a storm is coming." A new voice chimed in. Kojiharu, of course, who had – as the rest of the girls in the room – heard their conversation. Both the purple-haired and blue-haired girl turned to her.  
"A storm is coming?" The taller asked.  
"Hear this." She smiled. "They say a new successor might be born."

* * *

After leaving the rest of the girls, Yuko had gone straight to another training room, and went through _RESET_ another time, after which, she had laid down on the floor, just thinking. She didn't notice that the door both opened and closed, and that someone had entered the room.

_Before, I was sure that either Chieri or Nagisa would be the dual trains that would pull the other understudies behind them, but now I'm not sure. I have a feeling Chieri wasn't telling the whole story at the elections… Gaah! I just don't get it!_

"Motomiya Nagisa, or Sono Chieri." A voice interrupted her thoughts, and she jumped. "Those two are the main source of your confusion now, aren't they?"  
"Miichan!" Yuko exclaimed. "How did you..?"  
"Just a hunch." The older replied. "Am I right in suggesting that you, before, were sure that either Nagisa, or Chieri would become Acchan?" She smirked when Yuko made a hesitant nod. "Bullseye!"  
Turning the topic to something else, Yuko asked. "Miichan, why did you give up your radiance?"  
"Oh?"Miichan rose up from leaning on the fence. "I didn't give it up. I lost it. "  
"Lost it? How?"  
"I guess I could tell you," She shrugged. "but you wouldn't understand. You haven't stood there… "  
The successor gritted her teeth, and was about to say something, when Miichan interrupted her.

"Chan-Yuu, you like photography, don't you?"  
"Yes, I do. What of it?"  
Miichan removed her glasses, signalling that she wasn't 'fooling around', as Tsubasa liked to call it. "Those with Centre Nova potential have a certain instinct."  
"..Instinct?"  
"The ability to capture the moment. They resonate with those who share the same radiance and capture the moment that radiance manifests. It's just like photography. You gaze through the viewfinder and snap the shutter at the perfect moment. If you do that…" She trailed off as Yuko stood up.  
"..I can capture that radiance! Perhaps I'll find a clue to the next Acchan."  
"Of course, it does only work if you have the same potential."

* * *

Takamina and Tomochin had, after the rehearsal was over, took a shower, and changed clothes. Being on their way back to their dorms, they spotted Yuko in the hallways, with a certain camera in hand.  
"Yuko, something on your mind?" The taller of the two newcomers asked.  
"Oh, a camera? Take a picture of us!" Takamina asked.  
"Oh, sure." Yuko lifted her camera, and snapped the shutter as soon as her fellow successors had posed. Raising up, she decided to look for Nagisa, and see if she could snap any other pictures as well. "Have you guys seen Nagisa since the rehearsal?" She asked.  
"Ushiyama wanted to talk with her just after you left, and I haven't seen her since." Takamina replied, and Tomochin nodded. "Me neither."  
"Then I guess I'll ask the others." She walked past them, towards the kitchen, where she found Kojiharu and Sayaka.

"Nagisa?" Kojiharu asked.  
"Haven't seen 'er." Sayaka followed up. "Have you checked outside? Sae might have seen 'er."  
"I'll check with her, then."She raised the camera, and took a picture of the posing Kojiharu and Sayaka. "Thanks anyways."

Outside she found Sae, who had gone on an evening jog, but even here was the results negative. She did get a rather funny picture, though. She found Yukirin and Mayuyu in the couch, and with only the latter aware of the picture taken – Yukirin was sleeping.

* * *

"Nagisa is sure taking a while…" Orine inquired.  
"She said she'd be right here." Suzuko replied, a lot less worried than Orine. The two of them were sitting with the rest of the girls from their generation, except for Sonata, who had gone before them with Kanata and Mimori. Their conversation was cut short, when the door to the baths opened up.  
"That must be her!" Yuka exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the pool, before she turned her head and saw a sight she did not want to see - at least not in that situation. The ninth Oshima Yuko. With a camera.  
"Oh, there you are!" The successor exclaimed.  
"Yuko-san?" Yuka asked, her eyes trailing from Yuko's face, to the camera, and back to Yuko's face, which now had taken a rather mischievous look.  
"Let me take a picture!" She singsonged with a teasing voice, causing chaos in the bathrooms. Suzuko, a bit unsure of what to do, just hid her chest, and made a wavering Peace-sign. Yuka jumed down into the water, Orine turned around with a bright red face, making her back face Yuko, and Makoto dove as deep into the water as she could.

* * *

Continuing to the understudy dorms, she cursed herself for noth thinking of that earlier, she stopped at Kanata and Mimori's door.  
"Guess who's here!" She called and opened the door.

* * *

Inside of the room, Kanata was doing sit-ups, with Sonata on her bed, looking on the net, and Mimori by the desk.  
"Sonata, if you've got nothing better to do, exercise with me." The older sister started.  
"No can do!" Came the answer, achieving a small, but tired, giggle from Mimori.  
"If you exercise with Kanata, your belly will turn into a washboard."

"You all right, Mimori?" Kanata asked her friend.  
"What do you mean?" Mimori replied with a question of her own.  
"You sound a bit tired."  
"I'm perfectly fine." Mimori reassured her.  
"Really? All right then." Kanata resumed her sit-ups, but was interrupted when the door opened.

"Guess who's here!" A voice rang from the door.  
"Yuko-san?" Kanata asked, but didn't get an answer before the clicking soind of a camera going off.

* * *

Nagisa sat in her top bunker, looking at her posters, fan-cards, badges, etc of Yuko, thinking back on what Ushiyama had said.

"_I understand Yuko is your role model. However… Miming someone else won't lead to succession."  
_"_I know. It depends on the esscence of the soul, right?"  
_"_That's not all. There's also its purpose."  
_"_Its purpose?"  
_"_What is that soul fixated on? __What is its goal? Inheriting the soul's state of being is the foundation of succession."_

"Inheriting the soul's state of being, huh…" She mumbled to herself.  
"Nagisa! You here?" Rang the voice of Oshima Yuko the 9th.  
"Yuko-san?"  
"Mind if I take a picture?" The older girl asked.  
"Uh, sure. I don't mind." Nagisa replied.  
"Yes!" Yuko cheered, and Nagisa climbed down from her bed.  
"It this really okay?" Nagisa asked, standing where Yuko had pointed her to.  
"Yeah, sure!"  
"But my back's towards the light…"  
"Nah, don't sweat it." Yuko interrupted her. "That'll do just fine!"  
"Okay…" Nagisa said as the shutter clicked.

Yuko sighed. "I guess any old shot won't do…"  
"Yuko-san, was that picture..?"  
"Anyway, sorry for bothering you. Later." The successor turned to the door, and began walking towards it, but stopped, when Nagisa asked her question.

"W-Wait! What did you mean earlier? When you said I had more radiance in me than that."  
Yuko turned around, and faced the understudy, her usual smile in place. "I meant what I said. I'm your rival. For Centre Nova, that is."  
"Centre Nova? Me? But I'm just an understudy…" Her eyes widened, when she remembered what Yuko had said during Acchan the 13's last General Elections. "_Next year, I'll definitely, definitely, beat her and become Centre Nova!_"

"Exactly." Yuko said, smirking. "So glow brighter for me, or this won't be much of a competition."  
Nagisa was, however, prevented from answering, as the door burst open, and Yuka rushed in.

"Nagisa! Come quick! Mimori-san has..."

* * *

The three of the girls hurried over to Mimori and Kanata's room, where they found all of the 77th generation understudies, as well as Kanata, beside Mimori, who was sleeping, with a handkerchief on her forehead.  
"Mimori-san…"

* * *

Later that evening, Tsubasa and Ushiyama got Kanata and Nagisa to the practice-room.

"Nagisa, if Mimori is unable to preform, you will be her stand-in." Tsubasa said, quieting the questioning girls, before they even could get the chance to start talking.  
"Memorize the choreography by tonight." Ushiyama continued. "If Mimori won't be able to preform, you'll need to preform both the elected members' and the understudies' parts."  
"I can handle it! Please, leave it to me!" Nagisa said, confident for once, mainly because of being able to help her friend if needed.  
"Then I'll practice with you." Kanata said, smiling to the younger girl. "As I've seen Mimori's dancing up-close for 2 years, as well as when I've done it lately with the elected members, no-one knows it better than me."  
"Okay, thanks!" Nagisa replied.  
"Then let's get started!" Ushiyama stated in the, quite demanding, voice he always used when supervising the girls' dancing.  
"Okay!" Nagisa replied immediately, and _Matenrou no kyori_ started to play.

* * *

Yuko stood in her successor uniform, on the stage, looking at the seats where the audience would be gathering in just a few minutes. She turned at the sounds of footsteps, and recognized Miichan.  
"Well, well." The older sighed. "From the looks of it, you couldn't capture the radiance of the Centre Nova."  
"Yeah…" Yuko nodded, with her trademark grin in place. "However, I'm going to find out today. Where I – Where _all_ of us glow most radiantly. Here, on-top of this stage!"

* * *

The understudies ran off the stage, having sung _Yume wa Nando mo Umarekawaru_, waving and smiling towards the fans, and the elected members entered the stage. _Oogoe Diamond_ started to sound in the speakers. Kanata was the in the front, but Takamina was centre, with Mimori to her left, and Kojiharu to her right.  
The show had been about to start when Megumi showed up with Mimori, and the fevery one had insisted with that it was her duty as an elected member to preform in front of those that had voted for her, and Tsubasa and Ushiyama had given in and allowed it.

* * *

Beside the stage, the understudies had gathered. Only Nagisa had to be there, but the others wanted to keep an eye on Mimori, as well as see the performance.  
"The duty of an elected member, huh?" Nagisa asked.  
"That's the radiance of a chosen one…" Orine continued for her friend.

* * *

Just as the performers came offstage for a short break, Mimori barely made it away from the stage before collapsing.  
"Mimori!" Kanata exclaimed as she dove forward to catch her friend.  
"Mimori?" Sonata asked sounding rather terrified.  
"Your body is hot!"Placing a hand on Mimori's forehead, Kanata exclaimed once more. "You're burning up!"  
"Way to show 'em, Mimori!" Takamina came up. "We'll take care of the rest. Nagisa!" She turned to said understudy. "Let's go!"  
"Okay!" The asked understudy replied.

"N-No…" Mimori cut in, which made Kanata reach her limit.  
"Mimori, you can't go on! If you continue, you'll just hurt yourself, and then you wouldn't be able to preform in front of your fans for much longer!" Kanata had been with Mimori so long now, that she knew exactly what to say to convince her friend, and the other way around.  
"N-Nagisa…" The elected member rose her hand. "Please… I'm sorry." Nagisa smiled, with tears in her eyes, and grabbed Mimori's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.  
"Just leave it to me. I'll make you proud!" Nagisa replied, and the tears in her eyes flowed over, as did Mimori's.

Nagisa's uniform changed colour, and she ran out along with the elected members. As the song started playing, people began noticing that Mimori hadn't entered the stage, and that Nagisa had her place. The Kirara's flocked around the preforming girls as they started to sing. As Yuko started to shine brighter and brighter, a tunnel of light appeared around her, and Nagisa felt like she was being left behind. As she started chasing after, she noticed Yuko had glanced back at her, giving a smile which wasn't meant for the audience, nor the other preforming girls. It was meant for her, Nagisa, and from what Nagisa understood of it, it said _'Do it! Show me your dream!'_. Ngaisa gripped the microphone harder, with both hands, and yelled as hard as she could.

**"I'm also going to shine!"**

Her sudden yell surprised all of the performers, who stopped dancing. "Nagisa?" Kanata asked, and she could see the other understudies more or less freaking out about her statement in the corner of her eye.  
"Nagisa, we're in the middle of a performance!" Takamina scolded, before continuing to sing. Kanata was quick to follow her example, and Yuko as well, who gave a small smirk. The two of them backed down a little, showing Nagisa to go up in front, and as she did that, the rest of the singing and dancing girls filled the gap up.  
"I, Motomiya Nagisa, want to glow with even more radiance than Yuko-san, or Acchan the 13th. I want to become Centre Nova!" She yelled the last part, and rose her finger straight up in the air, to which her Kirara flew over, and stopped a feet above it, where it started to glow very intensely.  
From behind of her, Yuko's smile widened.

"Well said."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. It's quite alike the original episode, but as the previous chapter, I did my best to change it up^^**

**About the missing conversation (/s) (as well as scenes where only the staff are included) between Tsubasa/Ushiyama/Miichan in the beginning of the episode, it's intended. I'm mostly writing this from the understudies' perspective, and they didn't (at least not in this version) hear it. Thus, it's not included^^**

**And for Yuko's 'rant' towards Nagisa alone, in the anime, she scolded both Nagisa and Chieri, and they are easily the brightest in their generation, and since Chieri is gone in this version of the story (and and graduated not too long ago), no-one has been able to become that bright yet, thus is Yuko only scolding her. **


	4. Chapter 3: Mimori Revolution

**Finally, here is chapter 3, whic I hope you'll like^^  
Not much to say, except: Please tell me what you think, it makes writing these much more fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own AKB0048, nor it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mimori Revolution**

Deep inside a cave... Well, it was a cave, but it wasn't a dark, scary, and cold cave, it was filled with bright lights that moved around, it had a vast underground lake, and the cave couldn't really be described as anything else than 'Etheral'. Back to the story.

Deep inside that cave, a swirling plate of light could be seen, and a voice which seemed to come from everywhere could be heard. It said:  
"...This soul's... essence... Succession... Succession..."

* * *

Mimori woke up, feeling very hot, and her vision was at first a bit blurred. The first thing she saw, was a shrine-looking her head, she realized that she, in fact, was in a shrine, which seemed to be inside an underground cave. Weirdly enough, though, she could have sworn that she saw stars inside of there, gut every time she looked closer, they disappeared.

"Where am I?" She asked, and a glowing blue crystal above the shrine caught her eye through the glass. "Crystals..? They're beautiful!"

A new voice cut in.  
"Those dualium crystals are glowing in resonace with our soul."  
"Tsubaba-san?" Mimori asked, and turned her head towards the source of the other voice. Sure enough, there was Tsubasa, and she was walking up to the lying idol. She had some kind of shrine maiden outfit, and a smile on her face.  
"Looks like your fever has subsided." She said.

Mimori smiled back.  
"I'm going to become a successor, aren't I?" She said, and her gaze turned back to the blue crystals in the roof (which she now had realized were all over the cavern).

* * *

**"****I'm also going to shine!"** Nagisa's voice rang through the dormitories of AKB0048. "I, Motomiya Nagisa, want to shine with even more radiance than Yuko-san, or Acchan the 13th. I want to become Centre Nova!"

"Nice, very nice!" Miichan said, walking infront of the hologram screen, showing Miichan's recording of the previous concert. "Chan-Nagi declares her rivalry on stage!"  
"That was one heck of a statement, Nagisa." Yuka said smiling to her pink-haired friend – who, by the way, didn't look quite as happy about it, more nervous and regretfull.  
"Yeah, you surprised me." Orine added, making Nagisa flinch.  
"I kinda got lost in the moment..." Nagisa said. "...But Yuuko-san wanted me to do it, too..."  
"So you didn't mean it?" Miichan interrupted. She was wearing a rather mischieveious look on her face. Nagisa rose up at the question, instantly confident-boosted.

"Of course I meant it!" She turned around towards her friends, and backed a step away, looking at them all. "I meant it, you hear? Yuko-san didn't want me to say specifically that; She wanted me to show her why I was a part of 00!" Her friends smiled and nodded, except for Kanata and Sonata, who seemed to be rather tired, and worried.  
"What's wrong, Kanata-san?" Orine asked, turning around. "Sonata, you look down too."  
The elder sister was the one to answer." were wondering if Mimori was okay." Sonata nodded at that statement.  
"We haven't heard from her since they took her to the hospital, have we?" Orine asked, her timid voice full of concern.  
"Is Mimori still all wobbly-wobbly?" Sonata asked, voicing her thoughts.  
"Don't worry, Sonati." Suzuko chimed in, smiling."She'll be better before you know it."

"I se the gang's all here." Ushiyama said from the doorway. "I have news from the administration. There have been some changes to the next concert." He handed Kanata the iPad-lloking device.  
"This is..! The setlist is completely different!" Kanata exclaimed, after reading through the list.  
"And the stars of the show is no longer the elected members, but the successors?" Yuka asked, and Ushiyama nodded.  
"The next concert is going to be a special one." He smiled before dropping the bomb. "It will be Kishida Mimori's successor debut: Mimori revolution!"

The understudies gasped.  
"Mimori's... Successor debut?" Kanata asked.  
"It's happening!" Yuka exclaimed, and jumped at Orine, hugging her.  
"Mimori-san's becoming a successor?" Orine asked, equally happy.  
"This is incredible!" Nagisa cheered, joiningYuka and Orine.  
"Successor! Successor!" Sonata followed along, fistpumping happilly. "Ah! Now I wanna eat sweet pepper*! My tummy is rumbly" She rubbed her stomach with a 'fitting' face.  
"Save the puns for another time!" Makoto replied, adding to the fun. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh, looks like we've got quite the party here." The unmistakable voice of Takahashi Minami the 5th rung in the room. She was accompanied by Yuko and Yukirin. "Mimori's succession, I assume? She's the first since Sae succeeded."  
"Indeed. It's wonderful news!" Yukirin answered.  
"Chan-Mimo's succession, huh?" Miichan nodded approvingly. "Well, what do you ow-knay."

Sonata hugged her sister from behind. "Sis-sis! Mimori did it!"  
"Yeah." Her sister smiled, making Sonata realizing it. Kanata was the only one left of the 75th generation.  
"Sorry, sis-sis." The younger said. Her sister smiled bigger, and patted Sonata on the head.  
"There is nothing to apologize for. We've gotta celebrate for Mimori." Kanata had said the magic words to cheer Sonata up again.  
"Celebration!"

Ushiyama clapped his hands, getting the attention of everyone in the room.  
"Mimori and Tsubasa will be occupied until the performance with preparations for her succession. All of you, start practicing! We don't have much time!" His words were met with a 'Right!' from all the understudies, ad the successors smiled.

"We'd better start practicing as well!" Takamina said, before she started running over to one of the other practice rooms. Yukirin followed closely after. Yuko seemed a bit lost in thought.  
"A new successor... And it wasn't Nagisa..." She mumbled to herself, everyone else in the room oblivious to what she had just said. She heard Takamina call for her, and her cheeky grin was back in plase, as if it had never gone. She started running herself.  
"'Comin', Captain!" She called.

* * *

Later that day, the understudies were back in the living room of the 00-dorms. The television was on, and a reporter was currently speaking about 00 news.  
"While the rumours about where Sono Chieri have gone are still going strong, another rumor, which has now been confirmed by the administration of AKB0048, has swiped through all of the galaxy. Recently, Kishida Mimori was unable to preform a concert to the end, where Motomiya Nagisa had to take her place after one song, and was confirmed to have very high fever. Following her placement in the general elections, the administration of AKB0048 have now confirmed that she has been chosen for succession. Kishida Mimori-san is going to become a successor of AKB0048. Fans are fired up to see the first successor from the "cursed" 75th generation."

As the reporter started talking about other things, such as movements in the D.G.T.O and the entertainment ban, Yuka shut the TV off.  
"This is so cool!" She said, holding up her phone, viewing a hologram of one of the many posters of the upcoming concert.  
"Looks like the odds for the tickets are 1 to 168!" Makoto exclaimed, looking on her own phone.  
"A successor's debut concert is a once in a lifetime performance. It's no surprise that the odds would get tougher."

"Ah!" Yuka exclaimed. "They're predicting who Mimori-san will succeed. Most people think it will be Oshima Mai. The second highest is Satou Sumiere. And then... Oh! A lot of people think she might become the next Acchan! It's on third place!"

"Amazing!" Nagisa said, peering at the list as noticed 4th-6th place was Kojima Haruna - which was weird, since there was already a Kojiharu present - Shinoda Mariko, and Watanabe Miyuki.  
Makoto nodded. "I wonder who Mimori-san will succeed."  
Suzuko smiled, and turned to the pessimist of the group. "It's a secret even to the members until the debut concert.  
"Oh! So the question is who she'll become..." Orine smiled kind of sadly, and it wasn't unnoticed.  
"Orine?" Nagisa asked, turning to her friend.  
"Oh, well, I understand that becoming a sucessor is get to take on the name of an original member, after 's just... That also means parting with your old name. I wonder what that's like."

"She'll change. Completely." Megumi said, standing in the doorway. "I was just passing by, and happened to hear part of your conversation. Trust me. I witnessed it when Youko became Miyasawa Sae the 10th."  
"Megumi-san..."Suzuko asnswered, and she seemed to wanting to continue, but Sonata interrupted her.  
"Mimori's not gonna transform!" She yelled at the senior understudy.  
"She'll definately change." Came the rather calm reply. "It'll be like she's a different person. Well, wait 'til she succeeds, and see for yourself." The brounette left the room, a confident smirk on her face.

"Mimori-san will become... a different person?" Makoto asked worriedly.  
"Maybe she'll be really unfriendly?" Suzuko asked. This subject wasn't anything she knew much about, and she was pretty much a living database of 00-information.  
"Seriously?" Makoto whined.  
"Or... Perhaps a super sadist..?" Yuka asked.  
"Or forget all about us?!" Orine exclaimed.

"None of us know exactly what succession is like..." Nagisa said. Megumi had really, with only a few words, downed their spirits a lot.

* * *

"The fever of succession..." Tsubasa said, filling a clay bucket with water. "Looks like you've recovered. It's the high fever that occurs when your body tries to reject your soul's resonance." She tipped the water over Mimori's back. "Still, of all names you could've succeeded..."

* * *

Kanata was in one of the rooms, still practicing. She had told the others that she wanted to work on some of her dances, but in reality, all she wanted to do, was think. Of course, she danced as well, but her mind was not really concentrating on it. The memory from the general elections, of Mimori's speech, flashed through her mind, as it had done frequently, since they had gotten the news of Mimori's succession. She stopped dancing.

_So I'm the only one left of the cursed 75th generation. I know I should be happy, so why is my chest feeling so heavy? Why does it ache so much?! What am I missing?Why can't I become a successor?_

She had been so lost in thought, that she hadn't heard the door open and close, nor had she heard the footsteps of someone approaching her. Because of this she got really surprised and scared, when someone put two ice-cold cans of soft drink at each side of her head from behind. She yelled, and received a laugh from the figure behind her, and jumped two steps away from the shortest member of 00.  
"T-Takamina-san?" She exclaimed.  
"Know when to take breaks. Here." The successor smiled, and threw one of the cans to Kanata, who almost dropped it.  
"Thank you." Kanata said, as they opened one of the big double-windows.

"I thought Mimori's successor debut concert deserved the best opening act possible. Guess I got carried away." She laughed slightly.  
"Kanata..." Takamina took a sip from her can. "I hope Mimori feels better in time."  
"Don't worry. I got a fever like hers some time ago, but I felt better pretty soon. And Mimori's a really strong person. She'll be up and about before any of us can say 'Akibastar'."  
Takamina's eyes widened at Kanata's words. She did know the reason _why_ Kanata had gotten that fever, and she knew all too well why Kanata _wasn't_ a successor. Takamina herself.  
"Besides, Mimori's the star of the show this time." Kanata continued. "We can't let down her fans. I'll carry her on stage if I have to!"  
"The fans and friends always come first for you, don't they?" Takamina turned, and looked out at Akibastar. "It's true... You're just like Takahashi Minami."  
"Huh?"  
"Hypotetically speaking, what if you were already qualified to be a successor? What would you do?" Takamina turned to Kanata.

Kanata didn't really know what to answer that question. "... What do you mean by that?" She asked.  
"If you could become Takahashi Minami the 6th, what would you do?"

"Takamina-san?" Kanata asked.  
"What if your skills and your soul were ready for succession long ago, but you couldn't advance because of me?" Kanata paused. She had no idea what to say, or think about the situation. Had Takamina just said that the only thing in Kanata's way of becoming a successor was because Takamina hadn't graduated?  
"Um, why do you ask?" Kanata asked, she almost dreaded the answer.  
"...Just out of curiosity..." Came the answer, and Kanata almost jumped when she heard Takamina's can fall to the floor, and tears streaming down Takamina's face.

"Tell me-.." The shorter of the two said. "Would you be willing to drive me out to become a successor? To become Takahashi Minami?"

"That's..." Kanata started, her voice was shaking a bit. Takamina had actually said it. The way she had said it, clearly told anyone listening that it wasn't 'Hypotetically speaking'. It was the real deal, and now, Kanata found herself torn. Was preforming beside Mimori again worth driving Takamina out?  
"You wouldn't?" Takamina said, demanding an answer.  
"I... don't know. To me, both you and the name of Takahashi Minami hold a special place in my heart."

"I see..." Takamina moved over to Kanata, and gave her a hug.

* * *

The next morning, everyone awoke and went to breakfast, where they found a bag-eyed Makoto, and an equally bag-eyed Sonata.  
"What happened? You two look like raccoons." Nagisa exclaimed, when she saw the two of them. It was Makoto who answered.  
"We couldn't stop thinking about what Megumi-san said yesterday."  
"I blame the return of Nasty!" Sonata exclaimed, raising her clenched fists in the air.  
"When I thought about Mimori-san really turning into someone else, I ended up too worried to sleep." Makoto continued.  
"You'll worry about everything, won't you?" Yuka asked, and rose her hand, holding her phone, and a hologram flipped open. "Take a look at this."  
"Messages to Mimori-san from her fans?" Makoto asked, and Yuka nodded. Nagisa bent over and read out loud.

"'The letter you sent me remains one of my most treasured possessions. I hope I can continue to be your fan forever.'" Nagisa smiled. "Mimori's not going to change. I mean, look at how much she loves her fans, and how much they love her. She's replying to fanmail by hand. She's not goingto change."  
"Nagisa..." Makoto said. The named one had effectively cheered both Makoto and Sonata up.  
"For realsie?" Sonata asked, not really believing it.  
"That's my belief too, Sonati." Suzuko added.  
"Realsies!" Sonata exclaimed, instantly believing Suzuko's word. "Then let's celebrate!"  
"Eh?" Everyone else said, very confused.

"Sonata means, since Cherrychi left, not that much has changed. We gotta celebrate Mimori's birthday!" Sonata explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"That's right. It's the birth of a new, successor Mimori." Suzuko smiled.  
"I like that idea!" Nagisa said, getting nods from everyone else in the room.

"Lets do it!" Orine said, coming back from getting her second helping.  
"Yeah!" Yuka exclaimed.  
"Let's all throw a party!" Makoto continued.  
"Nope." Sonata said in a flat voice. "Sonata wants a super-duper-great-awesome-amazing-huge-special-..." She got quiet as she ran out of words to describe it. "Um... PARTY!" She yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone rose their right fists in the air.

* * *

A few days later, all of 00 was in the 00-theater, where a lot of fans had gathered as well. It was packed, and that in fact, wasn't surprising. After all, it was Mimori Revolution. Kishida Mimori's successor debut.

The understudies ran offstage, after having preformed Aitakatta, Oogoe Diamond, and Kibou ni Tsuite, with clips of Mimori's understudy-time in 00, as an opening act to the concert. As everyone thought the successors would enter the stage next, the hall went black, and several confused cries could be heard. What was going on? They all silenced, when they heard a familiar voice in the speakers.  
"Thank you all so much for coming to the Kishida Mimori Successor Debut Concert, 'Mimori Revolution'." At this, people started crying out encouraging words, and just sheer happiness.

"To see this many people coming today...To see this many people coming for me, I'm completely overjoyed, and so lucky. I am so happy to have fans like you. My grandfather gave me the name Mimori. 'Mori' means forest, which is a place where animals and plants live togheter in the harmony that we humans call 'Nature'. My name carries his love for me, as well as his hope that I would mature into a woman, who is as caring, loving, and accepting as a forest. I love my grandfather, and I love my name through him. It is with his love for me, as well as my love and gratitude for my name, in my heart, that I today shall take on a new name. I'll be..." Two spotlights appeared, and they shone on a figure on a flying board with their back towards the audience. The new successor turned around, with a confident clenched right fist. "Shinoda Mariko the eighth!"  
People started cheering, as _Ue Kara Mariko_ started to play.

Beside the stage, some very surprised – and happy, mind you – understudies cheered. Sonata jumped at her sister, giving her a tight hug gleefully. Kanata did not niotice her.  
"M-Mariko?" The redhead exclaimed. Wasn't Mimori closer to Oshima Mai?  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Yuka exclaimed, she was holding Orine in her hands, and Makoto was on the latter's shoulder.  
"She even cut her hair!" Makoto exclaimed, hugging Yuka and Orine.  
"She's beautiful!" Orine agreed. "It's a new look, but it's great!"  
"She's Mariko-sama.!" Nagisa exclaimed, joining the group of Yuka, Orine and Makoto.

"This was an unexpected succession!" Suzuko exclaimed, and turned around, when a new voice cut in.  
"See, I told you she would change." Megumi said, matter-of-factly. This time, however, everyone didn't get upset by her words.  
"Mimori transformed!" Sonata cheered, unaffected by Megumi's presence.

* * *

At the other side of the stage, the Successors were waiting.  
"So Mimori is now Mariko, huh?" Yukosmiled.  
"All right, everyone, we're on!" Takamina called, and nodded, before they all ran out on stage.

As they started singing, Mi-... Mariko started flying around in the concert hall, waving to her fans, smiling all the while. As she backed away a bit, she saw that the glowing sticks formed words. First they showed "Thank you for everything", and then they changed to "Congrats on succession". Tears formed in her eyes, and her voice became a bit unsteady.

* * *

Just as the song ended, Mariko jumped off her flying board, and it flew back into the stage. Mariko ran over to the side of the stage, and grabbed her best friend, pulling her out on the stage. This did, of course cause a bit of confusion among the seats.

Mariko turned off the mic from her earpiece, and asked Kanata:  
"What do you think of my hair?" Mariko smiled, as she made Kanata puzzled.  
"What do you mean?" Kanata asked, causing a bigger smile from the newly made succesor.  
"Did you imagine that I'd become Shinoda Mariko the eighth?"  
"Not at all!" Kanata exclaimed, taking a step back. "I was really surprised. But... You've become more beautiful." Mariko took a step back herself.  
"Kanata, this is what sucession is. I finally realized after I became a successor. Our dream starts here. So go on, Kanata! Be greedy!" She took the final 75th generation understudy by the sholders, and smiled a beaming smile. "You have to be a bit selfish, o0r you'll never become a successor! There is a name waiting for you, I just know it!"  
"Waiting... for me..?"  
Mimori turned on the mic again, and backed away from Kanata.

"You'd better keep our promise, Kanata!" She smiled, and spread her hands, as she saw Kanata was about to ask which promise. "The one we mande at the General Elections! To both become successors as soon as we can!" A small laugh escaped her lips. "You'd better be a successor by Christmas, as my present! Got it?"  
"That's quite the unreasonable demand."Backing off, Kanata was almost tempted to say 'No'.  
"Well, I'm Mariko, after all!" The other girl responded happily, to which Kanata could only smile.  
"Got it." She walked over to Mariko, and took her earpiece, speaking up to the audience. "This is Shinonome Kanata, 75th Generation Understudy. Everyone, please listen! I still am not a successor, and it has been two years. I do not know whose name I'll be given, but I can tell you this. I am going to become a successor. I will get to call one of the original members' name's my own! I know this, because I want to shine on this stage with Mim– I mean Mariko. Just wait! I'll definitely become a successor!" A kirara zoomed out of her chest, and shone brightly. It flew upwards, being joined by Mariko's kirara, as the two shining creatures danced upwards.

Little did they know of the upcoming events.

* * *

***The two words in Japanese for Sweet Pepper and Successor are extremely similar, it's a pun.**

**Again, I've kept some of the dialouges and such in the show out, since I don't feel that they are that important to the story, or that they just don't fit with the concept of this story^^;**

**Also, I do need OC's for my other story, AKB0048 the 200th Generation, so if you are interested/have time, please send one in. There are a lot of places^^**


End file.
